My Funny Valentine - REVEAL FIC!
by ipromiseimnotatotaldweeb
Summary: An aged up fic of our two favourite heroes. Oneshot. Song based (I think you can guess by the title) Preview: 'And here she was in all her glory. Dressed in, what he now knew, were her actual signature colours. Red and black. Just as his had been Green and black so many years ago.'


**Second time lucky! Hopefully I can channel some of Ladybugs luck (which doesn't seem to be working as I just deleted the new upload for this file -_- . Anyways thank you so much to the users Malcolm7281, Calerose, Lorlo and the Guest who all alerted me the formatting was strange! I had uploaded it overnight so had no idea it had happened! I hope that you enjoy and that it stays readable this time!**

**The burst of inspiration for this fic occurred whilst I was listening to Frank Sinatra before bed, and thought this song really suited our two heroes aged up. I hope you enjoy this idea as much as I did. (Discalimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug)**

A soft lull fell over the late night bar as the jazz band drifted onto the next song, its familiar melody capturing the attention of all those there. As the next singer waltzed onto the stage, an air of grace and maturity enveloped her and washed out onto the faces of the audience. The strapless velvet dress she wore hugged her body and the slit up to her thigh only further showed how the deep red colour of the velvet complimented her lightly tanned skin and it just added to her ethereal aura. Long black gloves covered her delicate hands and seemed to match the colour of her heels, barely obscured by the length of the dress.

Midnight blue. The colour of _her_ hair.

Striking blue eyes that seemed to pierce through to the soul of whoever looked in them. Those soft eyes brought a sense of familiarity to the young man sitting in the back corner, slowly appreciating a glass of whiskey. Now he was thanking his choice of drink as he took a swig, much larger than the ones before and gazed at the woman on stage.

It was her. No doubt.

_'__My funny valentine, sweet comic valentine_

_You make me smile with my heart'_

When she started singing, the richness of her voice overpowered the slight nervousness in her voice. Many were entranced by her beauty, but if they looked closer, her hands trembled slightly. How she managed to keep an air of calmness around her shocked the young man. The way she held herself on stage radiated a newfound confidence, all whilst maintaining the softer side he had remembered.

Oh how she had matured.

_'__Your looks are laughable, unphotographable,_

_Yet you're my favourite work of art'_

He felt his hand automatically move to fix the collar of his black button down. The shirt screamed him. Though, at first glance it seemed to be rather simple, the green piping as an accent would alert any fashion savvy individual that it was in fact from an up and coming designer.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And now, five years after the defeat of hawkmoth, here she was. In all her glory. Dressed in what he now knew were her **actual** signature colours. Red and black. Just as his were green and black.

_'__Is your figure less than Greek,_

_Is your mouth a little weak'_

As she sang, the dark red lipstick accentuating her already soft lips, she was expressive. Dark lashes blinked at him as she caught his eye, the corner of her mouth lifting up in amusement, and a soft pink flushing the freckles on her cheeks. She swayed side to side with the music, smiling at the band on stage with her, nodding slightly at one of them.

_'__When you open it to speak, are you smart?'_

It had been four years since he had last seen her. They made a promise the last night with their kwamis. After college, once they had sorted out their own lives, they would meet up. It would be tucked away in the well-known jazz club 'Le Duc des Lombards' , in the evening on this exact date, that way they knew they would both be finished with university, no matter where they had gone.

_'__But don't change your hair for me,_

_Not if you dare for me'_

It had been a teary farewell, but didn't feel like the end. It felt like the set up for something else, something bigger. It was a little ironic to say the least. He could tell she felt the same, though trying to keep her composure on stage she lost a miniscule bit of her coordination, playing off a trip as a step forward. Maybe old habits die hard. She reached a crescendo in the song, giving way to the small saxophone solo, allowing her a breather.

_'__Stay little valentine stay,_

_Each day is valentine's day'_

Though the tempo of the song was slow, she needed the breather. Maybe getting up on stage to sing and surprise him wasn't the best idea, especially now that she could see who he was in all his glory. She steadied her breathing, reminding herself that they weren't the same 14 year olds they started as. They were older now. They were okay.

She started singing again.

_'__Is your figure less than Greek,_

_Is your mouth a little weak'_

God, were those words appropriate. She thought he was good looking when they were younger, well he had only grown up further in their time apart. Adrien had lost his young boyish charm, and replaced it with a sharp jawline, and emerald eyes that reflected the way she was feeling.

He wasn't disappointed. Of course he wasn't. That was just one of the irrational fears her younger self had convinced would come true. That had actually led to the situation they were now in. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

_'__When you open it to speak, are you smart?'_

As he stood up his blonde hair fell over his face, a mix between the styled hair he used to wear and the mess of a hairstyle her favourite kitty would wear.

He'd grown into his own personality.

_'__But don't change your hair for me,_

_Not if you dare for me'_

Nearing the end of the song, she gestured to a familiar face in the crowd to take the microphone and join the band after she finished.

_'__Stay little valentine stay,_

_Each day is valentine's day'_

She stepped off the stage, seemingly unaffected by the quiet round of applause enveloping the room, and waltzed straight towards him. Drawn to him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as she approached him. He didn't know when he stood up, but he was glad he did. A small strand of hair was tucked behind her ear, as she smiled sheepishly.

Then blue eyes met green as they had so many years ago.

The woman let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when the man in front of her smiled. How could she forget that smile, it was still filled with adoration. Her kitty had finally come back. And now they finally knew each other's identities. She should've been surprised but she wasn't. How could it have been anyone else?

Marinette held out her hand to shake his, but he held it gently and slowly brought it to his lips, pressing a small kiss there. Feeling their old routine flow through her in muscle memory, she withdrew her hand but instead of flicking his nose gently, chose to caress his cheek instead.

Soft smiles filled both faces as they got closer, and closer, until their foreheads were touching and she was pressed against him. There was a glint of recognition in both of their eyes and they both breathed out their next words.

"Hi."


End file.
